


Probably not the best move

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kidnapped dean, but to help. He kidnapped you back, because he wants the play for keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably not the best move

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohooo 2nd one!  
> Im hyped up on choco lava cake and like mangoes. I do take suggestions to write so inbox me if you want to read anything, Ill try coming through!  
> Enjoy!

You had always been shy, it wasn't something you could conquer. Quiet, small, hardly ever seen type. You wore hoodies to cover your face like a damn fugitive sometimes. It wasn't like you were ugly, oh no on the contrary you got tons of male attention. You were filled out, shinny haired and pretty clear skinned, but you liked being hidden. Like right now you were staring at the super hot feds that had come into town on a case, you knew they were hunters. You could tell by the way they looked, some of your family was in the business and if your guess was right they were the Winchester boys. You knew what was doing the killings, it was a rogue vamp. You wanted the tell the boys before they got into trouble but your irrational fear of strangers kicked in. UGH.

The tall one stood and left, probably back to his room. You had to tell the other one. Sadly the other one looked even scarier then the tall moose like one.  
Sandy hair, built, and oh my he had a face you would want to ride.  
You groaned, digging your face into your sleeve, what were you thinking?!  
You were no virgin, but all the 4 times you did have sex, it didnt go so well. Honestly it was the way the boys looked at you that creeped you out.

So you did what any responsible helpful concerned citizen would do. You drugged him and took him back to a motel room, and tied him to a chair. Blindfolded.

Oh you are so going to jail, if he didnt shoot you 1st.

In about an hour he woke. 

"Whaa the.. SAM? WHAT THE FUCK WHY AM I TIED."

You wiped your sweaty palms on your jean skirt, scared, but you had to tell him. 

"Ummm.. sir?" you quietly muttered.

He stop trashing and turned his head directly at the noise. You.

"I am so sorry about this, and please dont kill me but I had to tell you something and and well I was scared so I kidnapped you but ill call your brother and he will come get you, I just needed to tell you something.." you rushed out.

He couldnt see you, calm down.

"Why couldnt you tell me face to face." He gruffed.

You stared transfixed on his mouth, his plump pink lips and sexy four oclock shadow. 

"Uh, well you see, if someone saw me talking to you, they would tell the Vampire" you quietly muttered, also cause you didnt want Dean Winchester hunting you down when this was over cause you kidnapped him and blindfolded him. Your plan was getting even stupider in your head.

"Its a vamp?" 

"Uh. Yeah, his name is Alex. He works at the local bar which you were sitting at, Im sorry I drugged you but he would have killed me if he saw me talking to you. Its just him, no nest."

"Wait how do you know this?" He growled. Oh his voice did stuff to you.

"Um.. family.. um is in the business, I never joined cause Im terrible at it.. I mean I cringe at the sight of blood and also a bookish type.." you whispered. 

Which you were, you hair always braided, you wore punk clothes, and glasses which a book in your hand. Very librarian. 

"Says the girl who knocked me out, tied me to a chair and blindfolded me. Kinky" Dean snickered. 

You blushed deep red, hoping to god he couldnt hear you press your thighs together. You watched as he struggled with the ropes in the back, the way his teeth sunk into his biteable lip and how sexy his whole body looked. Wetness pooling below your waist. You swallowed and got up, you had to leave before he got out of his bonds.  
"Um.. Imma go.. give me your phone so I can call your brother, he will come get you, and we can forget I kidnapped you" You timidly spoke. Dean seemed to still and waited.

"May I have your phone?" You asked.

"So polite sweetheart." Dean grinned. You felt another wave of heat was over you as he called you sweetheart. You located the cell phone which was "conveniently" in his pocket. You groaned as you walked over and put your hand on his leg. Whispering sorry every time as you moved your hand over, to take the phone out. As soon as it was free, you suddenly had large hands grasping your hips and pulling you flush down on his lap. Pressed up against a very well and hard built chest. 

"What are you doing!?" you panicked. Trying to wiggle out of his lap, causing low groans from the man as you tried to get away.

"You arent going anywhere sweetheart, not till my brother comes and gets me. Hand over the phone." He gruffed, his hands tighten on your hips. You hold back a moan, honest to god he felt so good. You could smell the gunpowder, leather, and whiskey on him. Adding to your aching need for him.

"Please let me go.." You whimpered. You werent scared, just really turned on. Maybe you could distract him. So you did what you wanted to do, you kissed him. Square on the mouth. 

What you werent counting on was being kissed back. His mouth moved against yours softly, then with a little more urge. His one hand sliding up into your hair, keeping you head in place while the other pulled you flush against him, your chest pressed against his. Okay maybe you could have sex with him and then figure out what to do.

Your skirt had ridden up, and he had his hands under your tank top, feeling the lace of your white bra. You groaned at the feeling of his rough hands. His mouth left yours to suck on your neck as you panted from desire from his actions. You groaned as you grinded down on him, feeling how hard he was against your mound. His mouth kept biting as his hands helped rock you against his growing erection. His cock felt so good pressed up against your now weeping cunt.  
"Fuck sweetheart, unzip me and move those fucking panties aside. I gotta have you now." he growled against your neck. You blushed deep red, forgetting he couldn't see you as you unzipped him and then moved your panties to the side, your touching making him jump. His dick was big, long, with an angry red tip. You groaned as you shifted your hips and slowly ground his tip against your clit, slicking it up, and making you moan from the friction. You did that a couple of times till Dean growled at you, nails digging into your hips. Slowly, inch by inch, you sunk down on him. Feeling him fill you up to the brim. You tightened around him and moaned. God that felt better then all the men you had been with. All 2 of them.

"Fuck sweetheart, you feel so good. Your cunt is squeezing me real good, come on babe move those hips before I burst" Dean groaned. You looked at him and felt so sexy, his mouth was open, blindfolded, tight black shirt clinging to his body.  
You moaned as you slowly shifted your hips, letting the rythem take you over. You felt in touch places you didnt know anyone could touch, your toes on the itch carpet of the motel, hands running down his toned torso, and lips on his.  
You moved in sync, letting yourself groan at the lovely feeling of having someone inside of you.  
His arms were around your waist, helping you along. Deep thrusts from him and shallow movements from you.  
You were close, you could feel it.

"Baby, you close? I can feel it, fuck, your pussy feels so good. I could stay in you forever. Christ, rub your clit for me baby. Come on"  
Dean growled as he pulled the cup of your bra down and toyed with the nipple. Fuck, the way his hands felt on your tits. He cupped one and started to palm you as he made your hips work harder, him thrusting up every time you came down. You rubbed your clit and started to feel the intense orgasm building. You groaned as you felt him suck on your nipple, biting it. His hands both on your hips now, moving you at a pace you could match. Chasing his own release

"Thats it baby, almost there. You are doing so well baby, I cant wait to fill you up. Yeah, just like that baby, uhhh.. yeah yeah.. shit baby girl, come for me. Make that cunt cum for me. Come on, oh oh yeah shit so tight" Dean groaned, panted. His voice was what set you off as you came with a loud moan of his name.  
He thrust into you in quick succession, drawing out your orgasm. Then after two more hard thrusts he came, feeling you up with heat. You gasped as you came down from your high, Deans hands had gone slacked, this was your time. You had to go before he ripped off his blindfold and saw you. You kissed Dean, keeping your eyes open as you pulled a small needle from the back pocket of your skirt. Slowly moving and then finally injecting him.

"SON OF A BITCH.. What the.." His hands shot out to grab you but you quickly got off him and handcuffed him to the chair. 

"What the fuck, let me go!" He growled. Not happy. Oops.

"Sam will, I promise. Ill just text him." You whispered as you tucked his now soft dick back into his jeans, zipped him up. 

You texted Sam the address and kissed the drugged Winchester goodbye. 

"Goodbye Dean Winchester, good luck on the hunt. I wont be in town so dont try coming to look for me" you muttered against his lips. He growled and kissed you harder. His mouth was your heaven, your touched his face and felt his lips part as his tongue touched yours. You groaned, letting yourself kiss him for a few more moments. Detaching your lips from him, you kissed his forehead and started out.

"Ill find you sweetheart and when I do there will be hell to pay" Dean slurred as he drifted off. 

You smiled sadly and left just as a tall man in a impala come running past you. You sighed and walked out.

Not knowing how fucking obsessive Dean Winchester was. 

 

 

 

So you moved, to a new town. Bought a cute little home, with books and lots of antique stuff. Made a new life, went out, conquer your shyness, made new friends.  
But something was missing.  
Dean.  
You missed him, which was strange cause you had only known the guy for an hour, but oh god you thought of him whenever you touched yourself. 

Today you were at the library, doing some reading when the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. You felt a chill run down your back and peaked a glance over your heavy book. Your mouth ran dry, it was him. It was Dean. HOLY FUCK.

You froze as you took him and his brother in, asking the libarain for help, before quickly making their way towards the stack of books behind you. Your heart stopped.

You took a deep breath and calmed down. You looked down to your boots clad feet, wondering how far you could run in them. Okay, he hasnt seen your face, you will be fine as long as you dont open your mouth. Chances are he still remembers your damn fucking voice. You waited 5 minutes, before getting up, dusting off your dress, rubbing away the sweat, and walked what you thought was calmly towards the shelf that would house your book. You didnt even notice Deans eyes on you.  
You also didnt notice when you ran into Sam dead on, you were so worried you had hurt him, you started apologising. 

"I am so sorry sir! Are you okay?"  
Your voice stopped short when you realised Dean probably had heard your voice. FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

You glanced up to see a shocked still Dean, mouth open, eyes swimming with emotion. Fucccccccccccccck. He saw your eyes widen, and then his jaw ticked as he made his way towards you slowly, like the hunter he was. Calculating 

You bolted. Ran as fast as your tiny legs could carry you, running out the entrance and into the pouring rain. Towards your car, you could hear Dean yell for you to stop and the feet behind you but you just unlocked your car, and drove. You could see him in the mirror, a fucking sinister smug smirk on his face. Like he won. Oh hell you did, you thought as you drove, checking to see if he followed. Their was no one. Still you drove to the closest bar, had a few shots and then decided you needed to go pack your shit and leave.

He wouldn't like kill you right?  
It was still raining when you got home, soaking your pretty dress and fucking up your hair. 

You unlocked your door and threw your boots to the side, grabbing a towel and drying off. Not even noticing the figure sitting on favourite chair.

"Okay, need a new home, pack shit and go before he finds you and murders you in your fuckin sleep.." you mumbled as you dried your hair. Till you heard a deep chuckle.  
Oh.fuck.me.  
You stood frozen trying to restart your heart.

There he sat, legs crossed, tight tee shirt, and smirking.

Fuck.

So you ran again, towards your bedroom hoping to jump out the fucking window.

Expect this time you were pinned to the wall next to your bedroom door, hands above your head, and him caging you in.

So you started to cry, like a wimp.

"Please dont kill me Mr. Winchester person, I only was trying to help, I swear to god I am good person. You can check my records, you can call my hunter cousins, Pleasseeee dont kill me. I wont ever kidnap you againnnnn." you whined as you closed your eyes, waiting to see if he strangled you. Nada.  
So you peaked at him and he was staring at you.  
Uh...?

"I told you I would find you sweetheart" Dean whispered. 

"Thats only cause I talked, or else you wouldnt have" You groaned. Tilting your head back against the wall.  
"I would have kept looking and eventually found you." He shrugged. Wait why...

You stared at each other, you took in his beautiful green eyes, freckles, pink pouty lips. He stared right back.

"Why..?" was all that came out of your mouth.

"Because, no one gets away with kidnapping Dean Winchester, fucking his brains out and bails sweetheart" His gruff voice shot lust through your body, you shivered, not knowing if it was cause the cold or cause you were pressed up against a wall by Dean. 

"So...whats your plan exactly..?"

"Im kidnapping you."

"WHAT?"

With that your world went black.

 

Son of a bitchhhhh. Your head hurt. What the fuck. Your head throbbed, and your limbs ached. Which by the way you couldn't move, why? Cause you were handcuffed to a chair.

Dean fucking Winchester.

You growled at him, as he entered the room. Smug son of a bitch looked so proud of himself. You noticed a noticeable chill in the room, only to find you were stripped down to your pastel blue bra and lacy blue thong. WHAT. WHEN. HOW. WHAT.

You glared up at Dean as he made his way towards you, crouching down to plant his hands on your spread thighs, and lean to kiss you. Which you did not respond too. You were gonna silent treatment out of this. Dean frowned as he kissed you again, you didnt open your mouth for him, so he knotted his fingers into your hair, slightly pulling to cause a gasp out of you, letting him slide his tongue in, making you both groan. His mouth worked over yours and made your panties dampen.  
Finally he detached his lips from yours, only to lean back and kiss you soft again.  
"Fuck.. I missed the taste of your mouth." He growled as he sunk down to his knees. Moving your hair as he sunk his teeth into your neck making you almost groan out. No way were you giving into him. Which Dean seemed to get, cause his eyes light up with the challenge.

"Gonna make you scream my name sweetheart, your sweet shy self better prepare itself."  
Your eyes flared up and you crooked your eyebrow at him. The game was on.

Dean suddenly lunged for you, biting your lip, before soothing it out with his tongue. He kissed down, leave marks, sucking and getting you wetter and wetter. His hands then landed on your boobs, his fingers running over the lace, leaving soft touches. You held in the soft sigh bubbling in your throat. His rough hands slid down, all over your body. You felt his lips reach the lace confides of your bra before he ripped the cup down with his teeth and latched on to a hard nipple, rolling it with his tongue, biting and sucking it. You tipped your head back but didnt let out a sound. He worked your boobs, feeling them, pull at the nipples, worshiping them. He kissed down your soft belly, and hooked his hands on your thong, ripping then off you. You panted as you watched him kiss your legs, thighs, and then he put his hot mouth on your aching core. You almost tipped over from the pleasure.

Dean started to eat you out, sucking at your clit, licking and opening your lips up with his fingers to start fucking you with his tongue, you were slowly loosing control, groaning and moaning. You moved your hips with his mouth. Trying to get more friction, you needed to get off. So close you were, and just like that his mouth left, cooling you down. You groaned and looked at him, his mouth was glistening, and he looked fucking smug. You tilted your back and held back a sob. This wasnt fair, you didnt torture him, you hadnt had a decent orgasm since cause nothing compared to him, all you wanted was the hunter. Something more then this game you were playing. 

"Hey..." Dean said, looking concerned.

"You win... please just let me go.." you whimpered, you were tired, aching, and sad. Sad knowing when he was done you would have to leave. Was everything a game to him?  
Suddenly the bonds holding you were gone, and you were being lifted up and put on the bed. You wanted to curl up and cry, but he slid over you, pressing his body down.

"Whats wrong..?" Dean whispered, kissing your neck and rubbing your aching muscles.

"Im scared, I cant play this game anymore.." You choked. 

Dean pressed his lips against yours, coaxing you to kiss back. You did just that, running your hands over his back. Dean reached behind and took off the bra, then pulled off his shirt, pants and boxers. Pressing his naked heated body against yours. Slowing he lifted your leg and wrapped it around his waist as he sunk his hard cock into your wet pussy. You groaned, feeling that stretch again. 

"Not a game sweetheart, I want you and I will keep you" Dean grunted as he started to move, his cock filling you up. He moved harder, faster, pounding into you as he took you. Soon a orgasm washed over you, you moaned, milking him as he kept going, he wasnt finished yet.  
Suddenly you were on all fours, his hands on your ass. SMACK. You whelped at the feeling, well that took a turn.

"Will you kidnap me again sweetheart?" Dean grinned. His hands massaging your red ass.  
"No.." you whispered, his hand made contact again, sending a jolt to your cunt.

"Will you run away?"

"no" Another smack came, you could feel dean dick at your entrance, slowly sliding over your slit, poking at your opening, rubbing against your aching clit. You wanted to rut against his tip, till you came. 

"Im going to fuck you now baby, gonna side my big hard cock inside your wet cunt, and you are going to take it all. Im going to go slow, gonna fuck you slow till you cant take anymore. Then I will plough you, fuck your cunt so good baby."

He rubbed his dick all over your slit, slapping it against your clit. Then slowly he took your hips and pulled you on his dick. filling you up as you groaned. Oh god yes.  
He used your hips to move you slowly on his hard cock. He was so big and perfect, you felt every inch of him. He moved you slowly, not moving his hips at all as he used you fuck him. Your eyes closed and lips parted as he kept at it. Fucking you slowly, letting his big cock take you to places you never went.

"You like that baby? Like how my hard cock fills you up? Like how big it is in your right cunt? You are squeezing me really good baby, love how wet your pussy is. You take me so well, fuck, oooooh yeah, you're so tight." Dean was grunting and panting as he worked you on his cock, loving the feel, watching you slide over his cock and how sexy your ass looked. He was slow, his hands working your hips, letting you fuck him. 

"Dean, please fuck me" you groaned.

Dean stilled your hips, holding you down as he started to work his hips, slowly then harder, his hips snapping, his cock pounding you, fucking you. His cock was so good, it hit all the right spots, so big, filling you up. 

"Oh yeah.. yeah baby, moan my name. Fuck sweetheart, love fucking you" 

He kept at it, toying with your clit, pulling your nipples. Pulling you hair and your back was against his front as he fucked you. Your hands gripped the wall and you kept sinking down on his cock as he fucked you from behind, his hands on your tits, pulling and cupping them. Then he slid his hand down and started rubbing your clit, his mouth on your neck and other hand pulling your nipple. 

"Gonna.. cum Dean" you gasped as he thrust into you harder, moving his hips, snapping them. You looked down and groaned. Watching his cock enter you, over and over again. The way his hand was rubbing your clit, his hand on your nipple. Pulling at it, then grasping your whole breast and squeezing. You were so close.

"Me too baby, come for me. Let that tight pussy squeeze my hard dick. Gonna fill you up, I know you love having my cock fill you up"  
You let go, moaning his name as you let the orgasm wash over you.

"Yeah, oh yes baby, fuck, you look so sexy when you come on my cock, fuck baby gonna finish inside you, fill you up. Fuck, ooh, yeah, yeah. Keep squeezing me tight with that pussy baby, so close. Shit, fuck ,fuck, fuck yeah, perfect cunt you have" Dean grunted as he snapped his hips fast, drawing out your orgasm, his hands gripped you tight as he fucked into you, coming with a shout.

 

You both collapsed on the bed, panting. Dean reached over and pulled you close.

"You aint going no where sweetheart. Mine." He growled as he drifted to sleep.

Looks like you were now Deans, and you didnt mind at all.


End file.
